Hell Fire
by TrueTigress
Summary: Set between chapters 36 and 39 of Renesmee's Saga, a short novella about the time Madison's soul was taken. For fans of my Renesmee's Saga because a few of you asked for this. Contains swearing, torture and partial rape scenes. Don't read if you don't wan
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a novella which takes place between chapter 36 and 39 of Renesmee's Saga: Blue Moon of the time when Madison's soul was taken because a few people asked for this. :')**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Sounds Of Hell**

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

I knew that Benjamin was upset, over what however, I was completely clueless on. I guess I had expected him to tell me, but instead he was hiding on his own as he always had believing that his problems were too small to be shared with others.

I walked through the bushes where his scent began to get stronger, I heard a splash in the water, I wondered what it was, had Benjamin gone into the water?

I walked out, revealing myself to Benjamin with a delicate smile on my face trying to show him that I wasn't trying to intrude on his alone time, but by his reaction I guess he thought differently. "What the fuck do you want Madison?" He spat at me, which surprised me so much I felt my smile drop into a frown and I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"Why are you yelling at me? I only came here to see if you were ok." I looked away from his burning gaze, the anger so prevalent in his eyes that it made my heart freeze in it's tracks knowing that his anger was now directed at me.

"Because all you fucking do it annoy me! You're up my back side all of the time and all I wanted was to be by my fucking self!" Benjamin snarled at me and I felt the anger boil up inside me as my tears spilled from my eyes.

"I only came to help you." I said, looking from his gaze and trying to direct my anger into something more productive, like kicking pebbles that were barely existent.

"I don't give a fuck Madison! All you do is take and take from me and then fuck me over like everybody else so just fuck off for once in your life and leave me the hell alone! You can't fix everything so stop fucking trying and give up already! I don't even know why the fuck you are with me! You could have any guy you wanted and yet you have to fucking chose me! Fuck off and leave me alone and get out of my way!" He hissed, and as he said those words I felt my heart beginning to break.

My voice broke on a sob as I whispered, I don't know why the hell you are been like this but I know how you feel Benjamin-"

"No! That's just it you don't! You don't know fucking nothing! You've lived your whole life so easyily! Your life has been so easy and a dream come true! You don't know what it is like to be beaten by your own father or to be cast aside by your family! You don't know what it's like to kill or to have been hunted for centuries! You have no idea what it is like to lose somebody you love or to lose your own child! You have no idea Madison! You're just a young fucking child who knows nothing, so just fuck off and accept that I'm never going to change!" Benjamin snarled and I felt my heart break. I don't know if that was literally, but all I knew was that my heart felt like it was been torn in half in that moment. I felt sobs rack my body, and I looked into Benjamin's eyes once more before I turned and fled away from him, not wanting him to see me like I was.

I ran in the only direction I knew was empty of people, the edge of the demon forest. I knew not to go fully into the forest because apparently once your soul was there you were trapped forever in the forest and I knew that because of these superstitions people would steer clear of that forest, so I ran towards the edges of it, keeping a safe distance from the actual forest.

As I looked into the forest though, I realised that some of the distorted trees looked like people, people I knew. I could see members of my family within the distorted barks of the trees, some of my friends from school as well.

I moved forward a little, carefully feeling transfixed by the trees as I stared at them not sure whether to look at them closer or run in the opposite direction to the forest.

That's when I heard the whisper.

"Madison… Madison Cullen…" And then I turned to see a figure that looked more like smoke than an actual living being. The person was in a cloak of smoke, but under that smoke I could make out his face… or rather his facelessness. His face was a skull. His eyes black holes that caught my eyes and seemed to hypnotise me as I took a final step forward crossing the line into the dark forest.

I watched as the shaded figure approached me, gasping for breath it seemed to be in pain, but the gasping soon turned into screaming, I tried to move but my feet were stuck into the ground as if they were locked in iron chains- no. As if they were in the clutches of a vampire themselves.

I screamed and looked around frantically as panic struck my body like a car colliding with a brick wall, the panic was sudden and onset and radiated through my body with a fierce passion, to me, in that moment nothing else mattered except my own self preservation as the jaws of the preadtor seemed to loom nearer and nearer to my throat as I gasped for breath as the monster had done at first.

My screams were taken by a sudden gurgle, and my body fell to the ground, but my spirit was still fighting as the monster dragged me away from the scene of the crime. Within seconds I saw Benjamin run to my dead body and he began to sob, whispering words I could bearly make out as I panicked against the force of the phantom; the demon who was dragging me to the abyss.

"No! I need to get back!" I screamed at the demon, but all I was returned with was a snarl and then a sudden gush of pain which made me buckle over in pain with a loud scream that sounded so unfamiliar from my lips because I wasn't a screamer. I was somebody who would hold the pain in unconditionally, but now nobody could hear my screams except the demon.

The black figure seemed to be more solid now as he pulled my spirit towards a pair of split trees, what lay between them must have been a portal of some sort because in between their broken branches was a vast expanse of thick smoke blocking out the view behind the trees.

"Benjamin!" I screamed his name, but I got no response as he sobbed over my broken body and began to pick me up, running away with my body and leaving me with the demon all by myself.

"Why do you fight, child? Why do you put up with this world? He doesn't want you. He said this to you already. Just give in and let me take your soul." The demon whispered seductively, "If you comply I promise you riches beyond your wildest dreams in the afterlife."

"No! NEVER!" I retorted, and then I wrenched my arm free of the demons, but I quickly realised in my spirit form I wasn't even half as strong as I was as a vampire, because the vampire was just a shell, a simple body.

This was the real world, the real realm where you would be tested on strength and intelligence. The demon lunged forward, I jerked back, aside. I then turned and threw a punch at the demon, the blow meant for his jaw whizzed by in a blur of knuckles. From the corner of my eye, I saw the demon's arm begin an uppercut to my jaw as well. I ducked just in time, and felt my hair ruffle with the force of it. Drop to the floor. Roll clear, stand. Don't let him connect. Draw it out. The demon charged with a roar like a bull. I sidestepped and whirled to face him. I lunged again, the demon avoided one of my fists, only to collide with the other.

The blow bounced off his ribcage, a sharp sting fading fast. In front of me, the demon chuckled and jabbed at my midsection.

"Did you really think you could out fight me? I am a demon born of death himself! How dare you think you can eliminate me that easily!" The demon yelled at me, and then he punched me again. Defeated, he dragged me through the clouded portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**What Hell Is**

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

The thick tail of the large snake flicked out venomously at my face. I covered myself swiftly with the shield I had manifested only seconds earlier at the sign of my next living nightmare, as the poisoned metal barb clanged harmlessly off it. The large snake tried again, this time whipping the tail speedily at my unprotected legs. I leaped nimbly to one side and swung the sword in a flashing arc. The snake roared with pain as it severed the tip of it's tail. The bloodied stub lay on the grass with the barb still attached.

We battled across the green lawns, though this grove was one of the most beautiful places in this other dimension, it was also one of the most dangerous. There were many dangerous creatures who stayed around here and other trapped souls oblivious to the fighting around them they sought to destroy each other, hacking, stabbing, lunging and swinging in mortal combat.

Me and the snake continued battling savagely. Iron smashed upon steel as the snake called up reserves from his vast strength and manifested armor to cover his soft scaled body. I was beginning to feel my hands been numbed by the jarring blows of the hefty iron railing against the steal of the snakes armor. I could feel the vibrations each time the sword clanged upon the snakes armor. We moved into the thin line of trees and fought, blinded by sweat, panting and blowing, neither of us asking or giving leeway; around the trees and across the grass once more, we slashed and struck at each other.

I dodged behind a large tree and hit out at my attacker. The snake's sword-pointed teeth lashed out at me, the venom that would cause me great pain on them, ready to pum into my system. I jumped out into the open, and in surprise the snake lunged at me, but I jumped out of the way back behind the tree, and then snakes full frontal attack left his sword like fangs wedged in the tree.

Seizing my chance, I dodged nimbly into the open, and battered madly at the snakes armor until armor dented and then formed a small hole where the snakes heart was beating madly. I raised my sword and with one final swing the snake was dead as I plunged the sword into it's heart and watched the world disintegrate around me into the darkness.

I felt the sword in my hand dematerialise, I felt my shield, my armor, everything evaporate until I was in the vast expanse of the darkness waiting for the next mission I would be sent on to fight some pointless monster, or to watch my family get tortured.

"Have you had enough for today? Or do you think we are any close to breaking your spirit and you becoming mine for all eternity?" The demon asked with a callas laugh as he stepped forward and raised his bony finger to caress my cheek softly, but I cringed away from his touch.

"I will never be yours!" I snarled, "And you will never break me! They will find a way to bring me back!" I spat at him and I turned my back away from him.

"For your defiance you will spend the rest of the day in the chamber!" He growled at me, and with a click of his fingers the darkness around me began to dissipate and I was in a stone room with a glass divider in the middle blocking me from stopping the torture I was about to witness.

I knew it wasn't real, I knew that I shouldn't have let it get to me, but in that moment as I heard Renesmee's screams and Benjamin's hollow cries I felt tears prick my eyes. I could cover my eyes and not look at it, but looking at it made it seem more fake because I knew that my family were all in another dimension somewhere.

I heard Renesmee's screams, they rattled me to my core as I watched the faceless demon tear off her fingers one by one, pinning her down so she could not move. On the other side of the room, another faceless demon was doing the same to Benjamin, his hollow cried stung me, making me want to break the glass and save him.

The last time I had tried to break the glass it was me who had been tortured, burned, been torn apart and then placed back together.

I watched in horror as they kept ripping small parts of my loved one off of their very bodies, their screams of pain and anguish haunted me, I tried to cover my ears frantically to block out the screams but nothing worked.

I watched in complete horror as the faceless demon reached out and plunged his hand into Benjamin's chest and ripped his bloodied, still beating heart out of his chest and threw it towards me, the fleshy lump passed through the glass and the heart landed with a splat on at the side of my head.

Blood splatted on my dirty body and I heard a scream as the heart continued to beat on the floor as I ran to get as far away from the heart as I could. The heart carried on beating. I realised the screaming was me.

* * *

Pain, it was the main thing in my world now. Physical. Emotional. Pain that was forever growing, larger, stronger, more unbeatable everyday. It was only a matter of time until the demon broke me and managed to posses my soul like he wanted.

If I did anything, spoke out or did anything out of place then that would feed the pain even more. The only thing I could do was sit back and watch as my soul was destroyed bit by bit, inch by inch.

The only thing that keeps me going and keeps me alive is the memories I have of my family, but at the same time they are the thing that also wants to make me give up. I realised that I had been so ungrateful, I had always regretted been an immortal and been born into an immortal family, but now all I wanted was to get back to that amazing family I had left behind.

The only comfort I could get was the memories though, wherever I go the memories stayed with me, the memories tell me what is real, what is reality and what is not.

But they also tell me that I was useless, I never did anything for my family. I was just an empty shell within the family, standing there upon that very earth.

Everything hurts here though, my heart, my soul, my feelings… or what is left of them. In a way I wanted to give in, hoping that giving in would mean dying, but could dying solve the pain that was taking over my life? Could it take over the pain and stop it?

I sighed out loud and looked around the darkness, I was motionless as I stared into the abyss, lying in a complete pit of solitude, I had no contact with the outside unless my demon master willed it of me. I also had no contact with the inside world though, I am no more, or I will be.

I am nothing anymore… No wait. I lie. I am something. I am one immortal thing. I am there forever and yet I am not there at all.

Dead, that is what I really am now, the eternal pain, the eternal suffering was a sign. All a sign of my ill health, of my terror. I am no more so all I am willed to feel is pain. But in a way I still live, my soul still reigns. I was dead, that is true, but now I lived in darkness.

Black, blackness is my new world. I'd heard of this world before, this road of purgatory. I am in between my last world and my next, refusing to give my soul fully to the demon had meant I was trapped and that is why he had control over me.

The downside was I would never go to heaven, the upside was that as long as I kept fighting I would never go to hell but all I see every day is a large nothing, forever nothing. Just blackness, unless my demon master wills me to see torture or be tortured or fight.

I could feel my pain still here with me, in a way I held onto the pain as much as I despised it now because it was one of the only things I could feel.

I knew the demon master constantly loomed over me, his grip on my soul ever increasing as I let my sanity slip and my soul break even more each day. This is what hell is.

Hell… even though I am not in hell I feel as though I am, because with this pain and my past I cannot rest. I feel as though I am asleep; living a nightmare and yet I am constantly awake; unable to sleep.

Or maybe that is another form of the demon master's torture.

Forever awake, forever asleep.

Pain is the only thing I can hold onto now, it would always be there now. My past, my present, my future. There was no hope of getting out. Maybe it was just time to give in and give myself to the devil.

They say it is better to be on the right hand of the devil.

Maybe that is where I should be now.

"Demon, show yourself. I wish to counsel with you." I said outloud, and to my surprise the demon master came straight away, I felt his presence behind me and I turned around to meet his eyeless gaze.

"Have you finally decided to hand yourself over and come with me to the eternal darkness?" He asked me, his mouth moved, his teeth rotten and vile. I cringed as I realised what he was asking, could I give in? Would I give in?

"Yes. I give in." I bowed slowly and submitted to the demon master. I had nothing left. I only had the pain, I only had the suffering and I couldn't live through that every day of forever for the rest of eternity.


	3. Chapter 33

**Chapter Three**

**Saved From Forever**

* * *

**Madison Cullen**

I bowed to the demon master, his amused laugh rattling around the endless darkness of this room, "I would accept your pledge if you were been honest, but I can feel your soul, it is still not broken."

"I have to be broken to pledge myself to you?" I asked a little confused as I saw tendrils of darkness beginning to swarm around the demon.

"Of course you do or your soul can be freed!" He snarled at me, his anger suddenly very heightened and obvious. I cringed slightly and then I felt the tendrils snake their way around my neck and arms, pinning me to the floor.

"Let's see if I can break your soul now, Madison." He chuckled as the tendrils pinned me down. The demon suddenly formed flesh, I don't know how, but now he looked like a normal human boy with a vile smile on his face as his tongue snaked out and then licked his lips.

He bent down and pressed his firm, hard body to mine. I tried to scream, to move, but the tendrils pushed me down as the demon began to tear my clothes off and roughly bite my neck. I felt blood begin to flow from my veins, and I knew that here I wasn't a vampire because my blood didn't smell like Stigram Sanguis blood, it smelled like Human blood.

He moaned into the hollow of my neck, I felt the tendrils power increase as my blood flowed.

I tried to block the thoughts out, the thoughts, the memories, but it was too much. I always thought that my first would be somebody I loved, not some demon who was trying to break me, and I knew without any doubt this WOULD break me.

His tongue snaked to my lips, licking them and placing my own blood on them. I cringed but couldn't move away as his lips begged hungrily at mine.

That's when I saw the bright flash of light loom over us. The light seemed to swirl like a vortex, and the next thing I can remember was been taken into the vortex.

* * *

I awoke with no memory of who I was, but as I materialised I saw a people staring at me with wide eyes. They were all crying and one of them seemed to stand out more than the others.

An unusually large man with long hair and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, though these were the only eyes I could ever remember seeing.

"Madison!" The man yelled at me and he ran to me, picking me up and pulling me into his bare chest. I looked at him with suspicion, because I didn't recall knowing him, but then again I didn't recall knowing much of anything.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice a little quiet as I asked because something within me was telling me I should know who he was.

I looked around processing where I was, trying to take in the new faces, the new world, the new smells, the new sights... it was all so unfamiliar yet at the same time I had a very strong sense of Deja Vu, a sense that I knew these people.

"Where am I?" I asked again, looking at the tallest man out of the four men that surrounded me. He was tall with rich skin that was somewhere in between gold and copper, his skin looked so smooth and soft that I had the instant feeling that I wanted to touch it, but somehow that action seemed wrong in my mind.

Instead the man reached out for me, I backed away at first, looking into his eye from the large stone table I was on, he cocked his head at me once and sighed.

"Maddie, it's me, Benjamin. You... your soul was taken and we had to burn your body, but Mary managed to bring you back as a shade." He said to me, I saw his hand reach out to me, coaxing me as if I were a small, defenceless animal that was cowering away from him.

"I... I died?" I stuttered, trying to make out what he had just said to me.

"Yes, but we brought you back Madison, so you can be with us again. So you can be with me again." Benjamin said to me, I felt my head tilt to one side as I processed these words.

"We were lovers?" I asked, and somehow this seemed right to me. He sighed, looked to a small girl with black curly hair and she nodded.

"Yes, in a sense we were lovers." Benjamin told me, still holding out his hand to me.

"Why only in a sense?" I asked puzzled at his choice of words.

"We were never... intimate." Benjamin said, and I saw the girl with blonde hair snort a little, laughing I suspected.

"You mean we never had sex?!" I asked a little shocked.

"No. We never had sex." Benjamin smiled to himself, looking at me with a big smile on his lips, "Why does that surprise you?"

"Well... from what I can tell you are very handsome, and if we were together I would have thought we would have been intimate, as you put it. That's what you do in a relationship... right?" I asked, the girl with the black curls giggled very childlike, and suddenly I knew that I could trust her.

"Yeh, they do Mads, but Benjamin and you wanted to wait." A blonde boy grinned at me, he was holding the black haired girl and I looked into his familiar blue eyes.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Leo, your cousin, Mary is another one of your cousins but we are adopted, not related, long story. But we're together. Charlotte is my sister and her boyfriend is Seth, that guy over there" Leo said pointing to the blonde girl and a large russet skinned boy with charcoal black hair, "And this is Judeyah, Benjamin's brother." He said pointing to the boy who looked a lot like Benjamin. "Me and Mare are also your best friends."

"That's why I thought I could trust you." I said smiling, looking at Leo, and in an instant I saw jealousy flash across Benjamin's face.

"Benjamin, I don't remember anything, but in case I've already told you this once in my previous life, If I'm with somebody, I wouldn't cheat. And by the looks of things we were very serious, if you were willing to bring me back then you must have loved me, and I must have loved you, so stop looking so jealous because no matter what I'll always be your girl, and just your girl." I said to him, he smiled and I reached for his outstretched hand, pressing my palm to his and feeling the almost painful electrical buzz that passed between us.

"Do you feel that?" Benjamin asked me, I nodded, awed at the new feeling that was pulsating through my body. "That's the bond that marks us as soul mates." He smiled as he spoke the words, looking down at me carefully as if trying not to scare me away.

"soul mates." I whispered, tasting the word on my tongue, somehow it felt right, and I couldn't help but turn around and throw my arms around his neck, pulling his face down to meet mine. Our lips met, and it was only brief the kiss, but in that moment I knew that I had to remember, because whatever was there before seemed so important, and I couldn't remember, and yet I still could feel the connection I had to these people.

"I've been wanting to do that to you since the moment you opened your eyes." Benjamin said, his face still close to mine.

"Good." I laughed a little, seeing Mary staring at me almost like a love struck teenager.

"You are so cute together." Mary grinned at me, "By the way, Mads, we really do need to explain some things to you."

"Like what?" I frowned, looking at the girl I knew I could trust.

"Like about your family, the war... you and what you are..." Mary bit her lip nervously and I gulped slightly as she said 'family' and 'war.'

"There's more of our family?" I asked looking around at the already large crowd.

"Yes, we have uncles, aunts, grandparents, mothers, fathers and you have children... well, not your own children, but children that you sort of adopted. Kind of." Mary said, looking a little flustered.

"I have a mother and father?" I said puzzled again, looking up at Benjamin.

"Yes, and a brother and sister." Leo said grinning at me, I looked over to him and then I saw him look over my shoulder. All of a sudden, the air seemed to get a distinct chill as a semi-loud but sweet and yet surprisingly pleasant voice filled the air.

"Talking about brothers and sisters, Hello, brother!"

We all spun around, looking at the dazzling woman that stood before us. She was almost naked, covered in dirty leather. Her hair was tangled into long dreadlocks and her face was covered in months worth of dirt, and yet her eyes were beautiful. And that's when I realised, she had the same eyes as Benjamin.

"Freeyah? How are you even alive?" Benjamin cried. And then I knew. This was Benjamin's sister, and by the sound of things, she wasn't supposed to be as alive as she seemed.

* * *

**_Okay, the end of this chapter was copied from the end of chapter 39 in Renesmee's Saga: Blue Moon, but that was so the PoV ran on nicely_**


End file.
